


Itt vagyok

by Duszt_Borbala



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ash is my spirit animal, F/M, M/M, Pistinek van 3 cuki kutyája, Tragédia, depressed Jani, esetünkben Dóra az áldozat, megvédelek Jani!, nagyon emocionális leszel tőle, ÉN SZÓLTAM HOGY SZOMORÚ, áldozatokat kell hozni
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duszt_Borbala/pseuds/Duszt_Borbala
Summary: Egy sajnálatos tragédia következtében Jani csak árnyéka önmagának, Pisti próbálja összekaparni a darabjait. Vajon meddig megy el barátja miatt? Képes határokat feszegetni, esetleg átlépni, ha a szükség úgy gondolja?





	1. Biztosan hibátlan az a terv?

– Jó hétvégét! Hétfőn találkozunk, srácok – intek, miközben bekapcsolom a zenét. – Sziasztok! – Átváltom a kamerát és kifújom a levegőt, amit eddig nem is tudtam, hogy bent tartottam. 

Rá sem nézek a gépre, tudom, hogy megy a chaten a „miért nem lesz stream délután” téma. Kicsit sajnálom a moderátor csapatot meg a srácokat is, de dolgom van. Össze kell kaparnom Janit a padlóról. 

A szobája felé veszem az irányt, de az ajtóban megtorpanok. A hasán fekszik, egyenletesen szuszog, a takaró a lábára van csavarodva, a párnáról a fél feje lelóg. 

Nagyot sóhajtok és legalább betakarom. Ahogy nézem egyre biztosabb vagyok abban, hogy ide kell költöznöm hozzá. Muszáj valamit tennem, de így nem tudok, hogy elmegyek hatkor, aztán tudja a franc mit csinál reggelig. Szüksége van a felügyeletre. 

Két hét alatt teljesen felemésztette a gyász. Egy teljes hét szünetet kapott. Azt hazudtam, hogy betegek vagyunk és egyikünknek sincs hangja, úgyhogy elmegyünk táppénzre. Minden felület offline volt egy hétig. Aztán a következő hétfőn újra ott voltam, mert a shownak mennie kell akkor is, ha Jani a padlón van. Egész héten figyeltem, ahogy folyamatosan egyre lejjebb és lejjebb süllyed. Ahogy tudtam küzdöttem érte, de nem igazán hagyta. 

Szóval, amikor ma reggel megérkeztem és megláttam, hogy hasán felcsúszott pólója, mennyire bő rá, miközben egyenletesen szuszog, azonnal tudtam, hogy mit fogok tenni. A terv már előtte is megfogalmazódott bennem, de nem akartam elhinni, hogy meg kell tennem ezt a lépést. Miután meggyőztem magam, hogy így lesz a legjobb már levakarhatatlan volt a vigyorom. _Hisz a terv mindig hibátlan._

Janinak nem mondtam semmit. Illetve, ha akartam volna, se tudtam volna neki mondani semmit, hisz mint minden reggel, most is aludt még, amikor odaértem hozzá. Mindig a délutáni stream közben ébredt fel, betámolygott a stúdióba, nyugtázta, hogy ott vagyok, majd kiment. Persze mindig úgy játszottam, hogy csak a fél fülemen volt rajta a fejhallgató, hogy haljam az ajtónyitódásokat és a lépteit. Mára már egész rutinosan húztam el a stream kezdést vagy mentem ki feltölteni a kulacsom, hogy tudjam ellenőrizni egyáltalán lélegzik-e még. Óránként néztem rá, hogy mi van vele. Aztán amikor felkelt mindig utánamentem, berángattam a konyhába, adtam neki valamit enni gyorsan és magammal vittem a stúdióba. Fél szemmel figyeltem, ahogy lassan eszik, miközben próbáltam túl lenni a játékon. Nem tudtam élvezni, mert Janira figyeltem és azon kattogtam, hogyan tudnám visszahozni az életbe. 

Végül elszakadok a bámulásától és lelépek. A kocsiban végig azon gondolkodom, hogy mit mondjak Zitának. Így is szinte minden időmet Janival töltöm, csak aludni járok haza. Tudom mi a véleménye erről az egészről. Szeret és ezért nem szól bele ebbe, de sosem hitt benne annyira, mint mi Janival vagy Dóra. Szerinte egyszer vége lesz és akkor baszhatom majd, mert otthagytam a jó munkahelyem. Ezt ugyan csak egyszer mondta el, mindig érezteti, hogy nem változott a véleménye. 

Nem számítok semmi jóra, mégis az első kérdése hozzám az, hogy Janival van-e valami baj, hogy ilyen korán hazaértem. Hangja aggódó. Már majdnem kimondom, hogy minden rendben van vele, amikor végül rájövök, hogy egyáltalán nincs vele semmi sem rendben. Rázom a fejem és közelebb húzom magamhoz, hosszú haja nekicsapódik a karomnak, de nem törődök vele. Ahogy Janinak szüksége van rám, nekem most Zitára van szükségem. Arra, hogy támogasson ebben az egész őrületben. 

– Szüksége van rám, kicsim – mormolom a hajába. 

– Tudom – válaszolja a vállamnak. 

– Oda kell mennem, kicsim – folytatom a kommunikációt a szőke tincsekkel.

– Tudom, Isi – mormolja.

Eltolom magamtól egy picit és óvatosan megcsókolom. Az egész csak egy másodpercig tart, de utána még percekig állok ott magamhoz ölelve. Kicsit olyan, mintha örökre mennék, pedig itt leszek fél órára és valószínűleg nem is maradok sokat. 

– Köszönöm – mondom halkan és egy puszit nyomok a homlokára.

Pár percig ölelkezve állunk, s végül ő az, aki kibontakozik karjaim közül. Szavak nélkül követem a hálóba, ahol elővesz egy táskát. Rám pillant, megerősítésként bólintok egyet, a szekrényhez sétálok és elkezdem kipakolni a ruháimat. Nem szólunk egymáshoz, nem tudom, hogy nem akar vagy csak nem jönnek neki a szavak, ahogy nekem sem jönnek, de csendben maradunk végig, csak a ruhák suhogását lehet hallani meg néha a egy-egy nagyobb levegővételt.

Csak akkor töröm meg a csendet, amikor végül kimegyek a kocsihoz. Zita oda is elkísér, megölel, megcsókol. 

– Bármi van, hívj – mondjuk szinte egyszerre, amitől megjelenik végre az arcán az az apró mosoly, amit már annyira hiányoltam. 

– Vigyázz magadra és hozd helyre azt a hülyét! 

– Vigyázok. Helyrehozom. Te meg figyelj a kutyákra. – Tekintetem a három kutyára siklik, egymás mellett állnak a kerítés mögött és farukat csóválva figyelnek minket. Mire szemem visszatér Zitához, addigra ő is az ebeket nézi. Mosolyog, mert rajtakap, hogy nézem. _Nem is tudod mennyire gyönyörű vagy._

Magamhoz ölelem lustán és állunk, „gyerekeinket” figyelve pár percig. Persze nem tudnak megmaradni, elkezdenek kergetőzni, játszani. Maya megint alul marad, ki is röhögjük szegényt. Ash ráfeküdt és nem tud kiszabadulni alóla. Nina próbálja lelökni, lehúzni róla, de a szürke kutya meg sem moccan. Maya meg csak szűköl, mintha csak azt mondaná Ninának, hogy „segíts anyu!”. 

– Na látod, mondom én! – töröm meg a hangulatot. – Figyelj rájuk, mert Mayából foxifasírt lesz, aztán a végén kínai éttermet nyitsz, mire visszajövök. 

A könnye is kicsordul úgy nevet rajtam. Adok neki még egy puszit és beszállok a kocsiba. Egy utolsó pillantást vetve mosolygó arca mögött megbúvó aggodalmára elfordítom a kulcsot. A motor engedelmesen zúgni kezd, ahogy elindulok a járművel. Az alatt a fél óra alatt míg odaérek Janihoz legalább hat infarktust sikerül leküzdenem. Az ideg csak fokozódik, ahogy a lift felfelé visz. Úgy érzem magam, mintha először találkoznánk. Mintha egy első randira mennék. 

A lakás csendes, amikor bemegyek. Azonnal Janit keresem mindenhol, de se a konyhában, se a szobájában nincs. Végül a stúdióban találom meg. Ül a gépe előtt, ami hetek óta először újra bekapcsolt állapotában, fényesen világítva köszön rám az asztal alól. Csak pislogok rá. A monitoron 21:9-ben ott a Twitch. A chat, mint mindig most is tele van emberekkel, azt olvasgatja. 

– Miért nem lesz délutáni stream? – kérdezi a monitortól leginkább, mert meg sem mozdítja a szemét, egy pillantásra sem méltat. 

Leteszem a táskámat az ajtó mellé, s lassan odamegyek, hogy ránézzek chatre. Megy a szokásos témázgatás, de a legtöbb üzenet azt vitatja hogy „Vajon miért volt ma ilyen fura Pisti?” és persze a szokásos „Miért nem lesz stream?” is ott van elég gyakran. 

– Mert ki kell kaparnom téged a szarból. 

– Nem vagyok szarban. – Hangja hűvösen cseng. 

– Nem, a faszt nem! Nézz már magadra, egész nap alszol, amikor felkelsz, zombiként mászkálsz és nem is ennél, ha nem tuszkolnám beléd – förmedek rá, közben pedig felrántom a székből. – Ja, igen. Most pedig megetetlek. – Kivonszolom a konyhába és leültetem az egyik székre. Kinyitom a hűtőt, amiben nem sok mindent találok ugyan, de azért valahogy összerakok neki egy szendvicset és addig bámulom, amíg meg nem eszi. Mikor az utolsó falatot is lenyelni végre egy picit megnyugszom, de nem veszem le róla a szemem. Egy valószínűleg fanoktól kapott pólóban meg egy boxerben van. A póló bő rá, de így is látom, hogy fogyott. A bőre sápadt, haja kócos, szakálla a szokottnál is rosszabb állapotban van. 

– Zuhanyozni is elmenjek veled vagy azt megoldod egyedül is, anélkül, hogy megfullasztod magad? – kérdezem hűvösen. Nem tudom miért, de dühös vagyok rá. Nem akarok ordítozni vele, így inkább csak tartom a távolságot és szarkazmust alkalmazok.

– Asszem menni fog – válaszolja halkan. 

– Akkor gyerünk – válaszolom ugyanolyan hangerővel, miközben felállok és terelgetni kezdem a fürdő irányába.

Lassan sétál előttem. Testtartása nem a szokásos, úgy megy mintha arra várna, hogy mikor bassza már el egy busz. Tudom, hogy össze van törve. Nem tudja tagadni, mert látszik rajta. Ugyan a sírás nyomai már nem látszanak, a szemei nincsenek feldagadva és nem is pirosak, én tudom, hogy attól még mindig szarul van. Ha nem lenne szarul, én sem lennék itt. 

Bekísérem a fürdőbe, mert hiába mondta, hogy tud egyedül is fürdeni, valahogy nem hiszek neki. Letelepedek a WC lehajtott tetejére és tovább bambulok. Szúrósan néz rám, de pont leszarom hogyan fest meztelenül, nem fogom nézni, nem vagyok buzi, hogy nézzem. Ha attól mindentől, ami velünk történt nem lettünk buzik már nem is leszünk. Nem kell félnie, hogy ráizgulok hirtelen. Nem terveztem. Annyiszor aludtam már vele egy ágyban, hogy már a szuszogását is olyan pontosan ismerem, hogy bárhol észreveszem, de sosem gondoltam rá többként, mint barát. Habár ez jóval több mint barátság köztünk. Valami furcsa és megmagyarázhatatlan kötelék. Pontosan az a fajta kötelék, ami olyan erős, hogy képes vagy a másikat felhívni, hogy gyere már értem a kórházba, mert meghalt a barátnőm. És az a fajta kötelék, amikor szó nélkül ugrasz, hogy elmenj érte.

Újra a fejembe kúszik az egész telefonhívás és felsóhajtok. _Jani, baszdmeg..._

Amikor hívott, pont kaját akartunk Zitával rendelni. Néztem is, hogy mi a fasz van. De persze felvettem. Hangjában fájdalom volt, de nem mondott semmit, csak annyit, hogy menjek, mert papírok nélkül van és haza kell jutnia. 

Sokáig nem mondta el, hogy mi történt. Nem faggattam, vártam, hogy megszólaljon és amikor elmondta, megijedtem, hogy valakibe belemegyek, szóval megálltam és legalább két percig bámultam Jani szemeibe, mert nem akartam elhinni. 

– Mi van? – kérdeztem totál lesokkolva. 

– Jól hallottad. 

– Ilyen van? 

– Ezek szerint. – Olyan halkan mondta, hogy kellett pár pillanat mire felfogtam a szavait. 

– De... ez most komoly? 

– Mi? Mi komoly, Pisti? Igen, komoly! Komolyan meghalt a barátnőm, elvérzett, nem tudták megmenteni az orvosok! – ordított. Nem tudtam megszólalni. – Hazaviszel vagy menjek gyalog? – kérdezte már sokkal halkabban, de még mindig elég indulatosan. S már majdnem kinyitotta az ajtót, amikor elindultam. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam bármit mondani, inkább csak vezettem csendben. Jani rám se nézett, neki is fel kellett fognia, hogy az előbb leordított engem. Pont ő, a nyugodt és türelmes, Jani. 

Nem vittem haza. Elvittem kajálni, aztán vettem pár sört meg persze némi erősebbet is és a stúdióban kötöttünk ki vele.  
Jani, aki nem szokott inni, úgy húzta le a vodkát tisztán, mintha víz lenne. Aztán full részegen elkezdtünk pubg-zni. Ami addig ment, amíg nem tört ki hisztérikus sírásban. Hagytam, hogy a vállamon bőgjön, erősen tartottam, hogy ne essen össze. Egészen addig, amíg el nem aludt rajtam. Komolyan! Elaludt rajtam! Szóval el kellett cipelnem az ágyig, még be is takargattam, aztán hazasétáltam. Útközben belőlem is kiszakadt a sírás. 

Otthon persze Zita azonnal kérdőre vont. _Te részeg fasz, már megint hol voltál?_ Én meg nem tudtam neki mit mondani. Csak bámultam rá, mint a birkák szoktak. Egy szó sem jött ki.

– Ott fogsz ülni egész nap? 

– Mi? – rázom meg a fejem.

– Jössz? – kérdezi lassan. 

Nem szólok semmit, csak elindulok vele ki a fürdőből, otthagyva az elmélkedésemet és a kéthetes emlékeimet.

Jani csak egy törölközőben van, néz is nagyokat, amikor követem a hálóba.

– Baszdmeg, Pisti! Nem fogom tökön szúrni magam a szemüvegemmel, menj már ki, baszki, fel akarok öltözni!

Még az emlékek hatása alatt állok, így csak bámulok rá, ahogy becsapja az ajtót. Türelmesen kivárom, hogy újra megjelenjen. Persze a gondolataim mindenfelé mennek. Főleg afelé a bizonyos nap felé, amit nem csak Jani szeretne elfelejteni. 

Amikor újra kinyílik az ajtó és megjelenik a fekete hajú barátom azonnal végigfut rajta a tekintetem. Egyszerű fekete melegítő, „Jani vagyok” póló, kócos, rendezetlen haj, túl hosszú, szétálló és borotváért kiáltó szakáll, búval baszott arc. Próbálok érzelmeket keresni rajta, de csak egy nagy közöny masszaként látom magam előtt. Meg kell, hogy nyíljon nekem újra. Sose gondoltam, hogy ez köztünk probléma lesz egyszer ennyi minden után. Legtöbbször tudom mire gondol, amikor ránézek, de most semmit sem tudok. És ez megijeszt. _Újra el kell nyernem a bizalmad, Jani?_

– Mit akarsz csinálni? – szegezi nekem a kérdést. _Te hallod a gondolataimat?_

– Maradok egy kicsit, figyelek rád, támogatlak – válaszolok óvatosan.

– Hogy?

– Nem tudom! – mondom kicsit hangosabban, mint kéne. – Reggel még teljesen jó ötlet volt, hogy beköltözök hozzád pár napra, most meg azt se tudom mit csinálok! Semmi értelme az egésznek!

Megvárja, hogy kidühöngjem magam, de semmi reakciót nem mutat, elsétál mellettem. Csak nézek oda, ahol eddig állt. Semmit sem értek. Sírhatnékom van ettől az egésztől.

Hatalmas sóhajjal megyek utána. Nem túl nagy a lakás, vagy a konyhában van vagy a stúdióban. Tudom, hogy a konyhába nem menne magától, egy jó ideje húznom kell mindig, ezért a stúdióba megyek. Rutinosan kerülök ki mindent. Billentyűzetek, telefonok, videókártyák, alaplapok üres dobozai vannak mindenütt. _Vajon, ha nem így alakultak volna a dolgok, kitakarítunk?_

Csak bámulom a szervezett káoszt Janival a közepén, ahogy ül a gépe előtt és kattintgat. 

– Tegnap felvettem pár videót. Meg is vágtam. A vodokat akartam, de te elintézted őket – mondja halkan. Nem néz rám. A monitort bámulja, mintha olyan érdekes lenne. A youtube van megnyitva.

Nem mondok semmit, csak nézek rá, várom, hogy folytassa. Meg aztán érzem, hogy a szám ki se nyílna, nemhogy megszólaljak. Nem értem, nem értek semmit. Dühös vagyok és elveszettnek érzem magam. A köztünk lévő barátságot már nem is látom, csak egy hatalmas szakadékot. És ha meg akarom menteni ezt, akkor hidat kell építenem. Persze a semmiből. Magamnak kell kivágnom a fákat a két kezemmel és deszkákat faragni, hogy legyen mire lépni. Biztosító kötelek nélküli munka. Mocskos, fájdalmas, elveszhetek benne.

– Nem... – szólal meg újra, ezzel kizökkentve a gondolataimból. A híd képe lassan foszlik szét. 

Olyan halkan kezd beszélni, hogy először azt hiszem, csak egy levegővételt hallok. A hangja halvány, kicsit olyan mintha zavarban lenne. Tekintete is ezt sugározza. Hiába néz rám, mégsem néz rám. 

– Nem tudtam aludni – mondja. – Egy ideje nem tudok aludni... – Elcsuklik a hangja.

 _De láttalak aludni,_ akarom mondani, de még mindig nem tudok megszólalni, hiába nyitom ki a számat, egy hang sem jön ki. Csendben állok, várok.

– Gondoltam csinálok valamit... amiért... amiért egyedül voltál az utóbbi időkben... – mondja, s közben lesüti a szemeit.

– Nem kell semmit csinálnod – mondom rekedtesen. 

– De – vágja rá. – Arra gondoltam, hogy ez egy utolsó Jani Holmes sorozat lenne a srácoknak, mielőtt kiszállok. Búcsúajándék.

Lefagyok.

– Hogy mit csinálsz? – kérdezem nagyra nyílt szemekkel.

– Nem megy – mondja halkan.

– Mi nem megy, baszod? – fakadok ki. – Melyik kezed fogjam? – ordítok rá. – Nem adhatod fel! Kurvára nem adhatod fel! Nem most, nem itt és rohadtul nem így! Itt vagyok, cseszd meg! Itt vagyok és kiszedlek a kibaszott depresszióból! Olyan nincs, hogy elfutsz! Tudom, tudom, hogy fáj, de azért jöttem, hogy segítsek és ha ez azt jelenti, hogy a nap 24 órájában melletted kell lenni, mint valami szaros gyerek mellett, ám legyen, de nem adod fel, mert nyakon baszlak! És leszarom, hogy most szépen kéne veled beszélni, mert kínod van, meg depresszió, gyász, fasztudja. Itt vagyok és kiszedlek onnan! Hallod? – Fújtatok. A düh egy pillanat alatt elönti az elmémet, de hirtelen átcsap félelembe. _Mit csináljak? Mit csináljak? Mit csináljak?_

– Nem megy, Pisti. Egyszerűen...

– Oké, idefigyelj. Elmondom mit fogunk csinálni. – Igyekszem nyugalmat erőltetni magamra és higgadtan gondolkodni. Csak egy terv kell, Pisti, egy újabb hibátlan terv. – Ma este normálisan fogsz aludni, elmész és alszol, aztán hol...

– Altató nélkül nehéz lesz – szakít félbe.

– Altató?

– Altató. Tudod a kis bogyó, amit beveszel és tudsz aludni.

– Tudom, mi az az altató! – Szinte morgom a szavakat. Újra ideges leszek. – De neked minek az altató?

– Azért, baszdmeg, hogy tudjak aludni! – ordítja.

– De... 

– Rémálmaim vannak – mondja nyugodtan, mintha csak egy olyan egyszerű dologról lenne szó, hogy mit vacsorázzunk. A haragom azonnal elszáll, vagyis inkább átalakul. Fogalmam sincs mit mondjak neki, úgy érzem tehetetlen vagyok és haragszom magamra mindezért. _Tényleg nem tudom mit csináljak. Mit csináljak?_

Állok ott mint egy fasz, újfent nem tudok megszólalni és nem értek semmit. Mit tehetnék? Úgy érzem kezdek én is összetörni a felelőség súlya alatt. Összeroppantja a csontjaim és a földre zuhanva meghalok, mert már nem tudom tovább tartani. 

A félelem azonnal úrrá lesz rajtam és hiába küzdök a könnyeim kiszöknek. Állok ott Jani mellett, akinek igazából sírnia kéne, de vagyok akkora barom, hogy én gyengülök el. Nem bömbölök, nem kezdek el zokogni, de kifolynak a könnycseppek és érzem, hogy nem tudom megállítani őket.

– Sajnálom... – motyogom. – Én csak... nem tudom... Hogy hozzam helyre?

– Mit?

– Téged – válaszolom halkan.

– Fogalmam sincs – feleli.

Én állok, ő ül. Nézünk egymásra.

Én vagyok, aki megtöri a csendet. Úgy érzem muszáj valamit mondanom.

– Nem hagyhatod itt a csatornát – mondom miközben megtörlöm az arcom. – Ez nem megoldás. Kitalálunk valamit, oké? – erőltetek egy mosolyt magamra. – Én itt vagyok neked, a többi meg nem számít.

– Fúj, ne buzulj már! – mondja mosolyogva. Furcsa az arcán mosolyt látni ennyi idő után. Furcsán jól esik.

– Komolyan gondoltam.

– Tudom.  
– Mi ez a Jani Holmes sorozat? – váltok gyorsan témát.

– Life is Strange.

– Beleválasztottál. Ezer éve kérik.

– Azért csináltam. Meg mert kicsit szeretném visszatekerni az időt... – mondja halkan.

Aznap sokadszorra fogynak el a szavaim és sokadszorra fut át a fejemen, hogy mégis mit tegyek. Kezdek rosszul lenni magamtól.  
Percek telnek el, kezd kínos lenni, amikor Jani megkérdezi, hogy megnézem-e a végigjátszást. 

– Van benne valami fontos? – kérdezem gyanakvóan.

– Csak gondoltam érdekelne, hogy én merre vittem a sztorit – mondja egyszerűen.

– Persze – sütöm le a szemem. – Érdekel.  
Leülök a helyemre és előveszem a youtube kezelőfelületét. A feltöltött videók között ott van az egész sorozat. Csak öt videó. Epizódonként vette fel. 

Felteszem a fejhallgatóm, még egyszer rápillantok Janira, mielőtt kattintok. 

Beköszön, elmondja, hogy igen, ez már az, igen, van videó, stb. Felnevetek az „úristen, csak nem egy videó” poénon. Figyelem, ahogy elragadja a játék és koncentrál. Csak akkor rezzen meg az arca egy pillanatra, amikor először kell visszatekerni az időt, de egy pár alkalom után már ezt is megszokja.

A videó végén elköszön, a szokásos szöveg, outro. Bámulom a sötét képet picit.

– Jani – szólítom meg óvatosan. – Szeretném, ha ez a videó nem lenne publikálva – mondom még mindig óvatosan és ugyanazzal a halk hangerővel.

– Megvághatom még egyszer, ha...

– Nem – vágok a szavába. – Nem kell megvágni. Nem kerül ki! – parancsolom.

– De... de miért?

– Nem fogok hazudni – kezdek bele. – Borzalmasan nézel ki. Így nem engedem, hogy lássanak, mert rajtam fogják leverni – mondom nyugodtan, mire elkezd nevetni. – Ne röhögj! Jön Bianka és olyan áldást szakít a nyakamba... 

– Nem adsz neki enni, mi? – mondja nyüszítve.

Együtt nevetünk. Az arcát figyelem, napok óta először látom igazán őt. Levette a maszkot. Karikás szemeiben az öröm apró szikrái mögött valami igazán sötét látszik. 

Rendelek kaját, de úgy kell beleimádkozni minden falatot, hogy rendesen elfáradok, mire végzünk a vacsorával.

– Próbálj meg aludni, kérlek – mondom neki, miközben ágyazok magamnak a kanapéra.

– Nem mintha nem próbálkoztam volna eddig soha... – motyogja, s közben kimegy az egykori nappaliból. Lekapcsolja a villanyt, én pedig lefekszem. A holnapon gondolkodom. El kéne mennünk vásárolni. Mosni se ártana. Valahogy rendbe tenni a dolgokat.

Sokáig forgolódóm, mire elalszom, de nem lehetek az álmaimban sokáig, mert egy hangos ordításra ébredek. Szinte rázza a lakást a hang. A szemeim azonnal kipattannak és Jani szobájába futok. Felkapcsolom a lámpát. Az ágy közepén ül. Szemei könnyesek.

Szótlanul ülök mellé és húzom magamhoz. A zokogás erősen rázza a testét, könnyei bemaszatolják pólómat, ahogy belém kapaszkodik.


	2. Álmok

Sokáig sír a vállamon. Amikor elhalkul zokogása, s a szipogás is csak nagyritkán hallatszik a szobában, megpróbálom otthagyni, de nem engedi.

– Csak addig maradj, amíg el nem alszom – kérlel.

– Legyen – egyezek bele.

Az ágy szélén ülök, figyelem, ahogy fekszik, nem moccanok egy pillanatra se, még akkor sem, amikor már elalszik. Vonásai egy pillanatra kisimulnak. Valójában egész aranyos így. Nyugodt. Sérthetetlen.

Nem sokat alszik, már éppen indulni akarok vissza a kanapéra, amikor sietősen felébred és karjaim közé bújik. Csak egy kicsit furcsa. Csak egy kicsit érzem magam érdekesen, de tudom jól, hogy szüksége van rám, ezért nem tolom el, hanem csak bezárom ölelésembe. Be is takarom és hamarosan el is alszik.

Persze én is elalszom, egy idő után lezáródnak a szemeim és nem bírok tovább gondolkodni, abban a hitben ringatni magam, hogy ez egy cseppet sem fura. Tudom, hogy az. Egy felnőtt férfi gyermekként bújik hozzám, egy másik felnőtt férfihoz. Normális keretek között ezt nem barátságnak nevezik, hanem sokkalta többnek. Lebeg a szemem előtt az egész, hogy _sokkalta több,_ mégsem akarom beereszteni a gondolatot. Képtelen vagyok ellökni őt, szorosan tartom ölelésemben mintha az életem múlna rajta. A barátságunk megmaradt darabkáit sem tudom elengedni, görcsösen kapaszkodom valami láthatatlanba, ami egyre csak csúszik ki kezeim közül.

Az első reggel még furcsa, de lassan megszokom. Három éjszaka után már szinte természetesnek tűnik mellette elaludni, úgy, hogy óvatosan odabújik. A reggel viszont kínos. A reggel mindig kínos. Ezt nem tudom megszokni. Talán nem is akarom. Az este már egy furcsa rutin, befejezem a streamet, vacsorázunk és csak úgy, a látszat kedvéért megágyazok a kanapéra, de pár perc elteltével, önerőből megyek át hozzá, hogy magamhoz ölelve altassam el. Inkább ez, mint az altató. _Bármi_ jobb, mint az altató. Így legalább él, nem csak zombiként mászkál és nem készíti ki a szervezetét a sok gyógyszer. Napközben úgyis van esélyem elfelejteni az egészet, hogy aztán elölről kezdődjön.

Az ébresztő előtt kelek. Egész éjjel keveset aludtam, éberen főleg, érezem is, hogy fáradt vagyok, de hiába csukom be a szemeim, minduntalan kipattannak, hogy a mellkasomon – kissé idegesítően – szuszogó Janit nézzem. Az éjszaka többször riadtam fel arra, hogy hevesen veszi a levegőt álmában. Egyszer még beszélt is. _Sajnálom, sajnálom, nem tudtam, sajnálom. Elmegyek, ígérem, ígérem, elmegyek._

Kattogok. Tele van a fejem mindennel, illetve leginkább Janival meg az ő dolgaival, a _nem is annyira hibátlan_ tervvel.

Szerencsére megszakítja a gondolkodásom az ébresztő hangja. Ugyan a keddi ébredés sem jobb, mint a hétfői, valahogy könnyebben fogadom el, hogy el újabb munkanap. Reggeli stream, délutáni stream, közben meg van egy csomó időm Jani rezzenéseit figyelni. Még többet kattogni.

A fekete hajú nyöszörög, amikor megmozdulok alatta, hogy kinyomjam az idegesítő csipogást.

– Jani – simogatom meg a vállát óvatosan.

– Nem akarok felkelni – nyöszörgi.

– Én se, de muszáj.

– Nekem nem.

– Dehogynem! – Megpaskolom az arcát, hogy nyomatékosítsam a mondanivalóm.

– Minek? Hagyjál már! Rosszat álmodtam, rohadt szarul vagyok, kurvára nincs kedvem hallgatni se a Happy Hourt – mondja és elfordul tőlem. Magára rántja a takarót, de odakúszok mellé és halkan suttogva megkérdezem, hogy mi a baj. Nem válaszol. Próbálkozom egy darabig, de megszólal a második jelzés, ami azt jelenti, hogy most már tényleg fel kell kelni, mert különben kilencig se indul el a stream.

Lezuhanyzom. A nyár már csak ilyen. Megrohadsz alvás közben. Főleg, ha valaki rajtad alszik.

Éppen csak 10 percem van odatenni a kávét és fél kilenc előtt beesek a stúdióba. Gyorsan beüzemelem az OBS-t és _action!_

És – ahogy az a nagy könyvben meg van írva – megjelenik Jani. Kócosan, szemüveg nélkül, pizsamában... könnyes szemekkel. Bassza meg, könnyes szemekkel!

Ránézek az órára. 8:29.

– Mi történt?

Leül mellém, de nem néz rám. Bekapcsolja a monitorját és úgy tesz, mint aki azt figyeli, holott tudom, hogy nem is látja szemüveg nélkül.

Újra ránézek az órára. 8:30. Kezdés.

Felsóhajtok. _A shownak mennie kell, akkor is, ha Jani nincs rendben,_ nem igaz? Újabb sóhaj – ezúttal egy kisebb – és kattintok kettőt, majd elkezdem a hangot is lehúzni, aztán hirtelen felindulásból leállítom az egész streamet a faszba.

– Na, nézd meg! – bökök a monitorra. – Hát nem elment ez a szaréletű net is? Kénytelenek leszünk beszélgetni! Milyen kár!

– Van net – mondja halkan.

– Ha lenne net, akkor nem tudnék veled beszélni.

– Van net – ismétli.

– Megzavarodok tőled, Jani! Mondd már el mi a baj!

– Csak egy rémálom.

– Beszéltél álmodban.

– Megesik.

– Hogy segítsek, ha nem hagyod? – sóhajtok lemondóan.

– Nem tudsz segíteni.

– Mert nem hagyod!

– Mit old meg, ha most elmondom mit álmodtam? Dórival álmodtam. Tessék, most mondjál valamit, amivel megoldod!

– És... én... – A torkomon akad a szó. Igaza van, nem tudok semmit mondani, ami érne is valamit. Ülök, mint valami fasz és tépelődöm.

Hosszú, óráknak tűnő percek telnek el, mire késznek érzem magam, hogy megszólaljak. Csak azt nem tudom pontosan, hogy mit akarok mondani.

–  Azt mondtad, hogy sajnálom. Mármint álmodban – erőszakolom ki magamból a szavakat.

– Dóri – mondja halkan. - Dóri, azt mondta nekem álmomban, hogy egy fasz vagyok. Szabályosan lebaszott.

– Lebaszott? – húzom fel a szemöldököm.

– Le.

– De miért?

– Mert sosem foglalkoztam vele. Legalábbis ő ezt állította. Se életében… se… – Hangja elhal.

– Ez csak egy álom volt, Jani. Nincs semmi baj. – Kezemet a vállára teszem, hogy éreztessem vele: _én itt vagyok neked._

– Mégis azt állította, hogy sosem törődtem vele, hisz a temetésére sem mentem el. – Iszonyatosan halkan beszél, lehajtott fejjel.

– Nem mentél el a temetésére?

– Fogalmam sincs…

Nem válaszolok. Pár pillanatig nézem őt, de aztán eszembe jut, hogyan tudnánk ezt megoldani. Zita. Előkapom a telefonom a zsebemből, tárcsázok, ő pedig szinte azonnal felveszi.

– Baj van? – kérdezi köszönés nélkül.

– Meg tudnál nekem érdeklődni valamit?

– Mit?

– Dóri temetése – válaszolok egyszerűen.

– Visszahívlak – vágja rá és bontja a vonalat. Addig bámulom a telefon kijelzőjét, amíg el nem sötétedik teljesen. Utána a sötét kijelzőn látszó tükörképemet nézem. Sötét karikák húzódnak a szemem alatt és kétségbeejtően undorító a pofám. Azt a kurva élet… még csak most jöttem, de már most egy hullának nézek ki…

Bámulom magam, amíg meg nem szólal a telefonon az ismerős csengőhang és közben Zita neve villan fel.

– Megvannak a dolgok. – Úgy beszél, mintha valami titkos dologról lenne szó. Mosolyra késztet, ahogy elképzelem komoly arckifejezését. Olyan aranyos ilyenkor. – A múlthéten volt a temetés – mondja szakszerűen. – Miért érzem, hogy ez nem jó? – kérdezi kicsit lágyabb hangon.

– Mert nem is az – válaszolok.

– Nem szóltak neki, mi?

– Hát nem.

– Na, baszdmeg! – kiált fel. Igen, Zita, az én Zitám, aki nagyon ritkán szokott káromkodni, akkor sem durván, elordítja magát, hogy _baszdmeg._ Ha ő csúnyán beszél az általában azt jelenti, hogy valami nincs rendben. És jelenleg elég sok minden nincs rendben.

– Ahogy mondod.

– Félek, Isi. Nem tetszik ez nekem.

– Hidd el nekem se.

– Vigyázz rá és magadra is! – mondja és kinyomja a hívást.

– Vigyázok – mondom már csak úgy a semmibe, a telefonnak.

Jani felé fordulok, engem néz. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felállok, karon ragadom és kihúzom a stúdióból. Csinálok magunknak egy-egy szendvicset, halkan megreggelizünk, én megiszom a kávém is, amire nem volt lehetőségem, habár szükségem se, mert a feszültség kiölt belőlem minden fáradságot. Csak megszokásból iszom meg.

– Öltözz fel! – Átvezetem rajta a tekintetem, miközben mondom. Még mindig pizsamában van. Egy kissé elnyűtt alsógatyában és egy megviselt, kinyúlt pólóban.

– Minek?

– Csak csináld, oké? Elmegyünk valahova.

– Hova?

– Megtudod, amit odaértünk – vigyorgok rá.

Sóhajt és elvonul a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön. Én is kiveszek egy farmert meg egy pólót a táskámból. Mire felveszem, rájövök, hogy meg fogok gyulladni benne, de már nem öltözök át még egyszer, csak összekaparom Janit, akinek persze több esze volt és rövidnadrágot vett fel.

A kocsiban sem szólunk egymáshoz, csak párszor összepillantunk, de semmi egyéb.

Nem tudom, hogy sejti-e, hogy mi van, de egy kisebb pánikrohamot kap, amikor megállok a temetőnél. Nem akar kiszállni.

– Nem akarom, Pisti – mondja halkan, keserűen. – Nem vagyok erre kész.

Erősen figyelem egy ideig, kezei remegnek, nem veszi le a szemeit a kovácsolt kerítésről, meg sem moccan, nem kezd sírni, de látom rajta, hogy mennyire kivan. _Én megpróbáltam…_

Bekapcsolom az övemet és elfordítom a kulcsot egy halk sóhaj kíséretében. A motor engedelmesen bőg fel. Már épp elindulnánk, amikor Jani a kezemre teszi a kezét. Összerezzenek, el is rántom tőle, aminek az az eredménye, hogy bekúrom a kezem a kormányba.

– Ne ijesztgess már, baszki! – fakadok ki azonnal és rátaposok a fékre.

– Sajnálom – suttogja maga elé. Mire tekintetem eléri őt már félig kint van a kocsiból. Már meg sem lepődök, csak egy szórakozott sóhaj hagyja el ajkaimat.

Leállítom a motort és utána szaladok. A beton égeti a talpam a cipőn keresztül is, de nem foglalkozom vele. A szórakozottan sétáló Jani után eredek.

– Te mi a faszt csinálsz?

Csak megvonja a vállát és tovább sétál.

– Tudod, hogy hova kell menni?

– Nem.

– Akkor hova mész?

– Nem tudom.

Szótlanul sétálunk egymás mellett, hátha találkozunk valami gondnokkal, portással, akárkivel, aki tudja, hogy merre találhatjuk Kiss Dóra sírját. Nyilván senki nincs a temetőben délelőtt 11 órakor, csak mi vagyunk ilyen idióták, hogy ebben a melegben itt császkálunk a forró betonon, égető napsütésben.

Már fel akarnám adni, visszarángatni Janit a kocsihoz és visszamenni a lakásba, a klímához leginkább, de a szemüveges megáll, neki is megyek, már épp mondanám, hogy mi a fasz van, de akkor meglátom én is a fehér, márványból készült sírkövet.

 

_Kiss Dóra  
1993 - 2017_

 

Lefagyok. Fogalmam sincs mit csinálhatnék. Rángassam oda? Várjam meg még magától megy oda? Vigyem haza, mielőtt pánikrohamot kap megint?

Állunk ott, mint fasz a lagziban és bámuljuk a sírkövet. A lábam szinte belegyökerezett a földbe, képtelen vagyok megmozdulni, pedig már leégett a talpam cipőn keresztül. Egyszerűen tudok megszólalni vagy tenni bármit.

Amikor kitaláltam ezt az egészet azt hittem tök egyszerű lesz, majd Jani kicsit sír egy kicsi a vállamon, én vígasztalom, de nem lesz semmi para, de ehelyett én is teljesen kikészültem és úgy érzem én vagyok rosszabbul kettőnk közül. Még a hányinger is elkap. Tehetetlen vagyok.

Jani óvatosan megfogja a kezem és megszorítja. Hirtelen villanás fut át a testemen, valami furcsa érzés.

– Én… csak – mondja halkan. – Asszem szükségem van rád.

Nem válaszolok, helyette én is megszorítom az ő kezét és óvatosan előrelépek egyet. Közben nem veszem le róla a szemem, végig az arcát figyelem.

Követi a mozdulatomat.

A következő lépés már könnyebb, egyszerre, egymás kezét fogva – még ha ez kibaszottul buzis is – sétálunk a sír mellé.

– Dóri – suttogja Jani. – Sajnálom – mondja továbbra is suttogva.

Még mindig fogja a kezem – mi több, ujjaink összekulcsolva pihennek mellettünk –, a szívem hevesen ver tőle, nem értem miért. Csak azt érzem, hogyha valaki meglátna sem érdekelne, nem emiatt van, tulajdonképpen leszarom, mert csak egyetlen dolog számít és az, hogy ő most rendben legyen. Óvatosan összeszorítom egybefont ujjainkat. Erre odakapja a fejét.

– _Itt vagyok,_ semmi baj – nyugtatom.

– Én nem voltam ott Dórinak…

– Jani – sóhajtom nevét fáradtan. – Ez nem a te hibád volt, ugye tudod? Ez sok emberrel történt már meg. A méhen kívüli terhesség nagyon ritka, veszélyes dolog, de sajnos létezik a dolog. Ez nem a te hibád, hogyan is lehetne a te hibád?

– Teherbe ejtettem – mondja halkan.

– Ez nagyon sok emberrel előfordult már – ismétlem magam. – Itt vagyok és segítek ezen is túl lenni, visszahozni nem tudom őt, de ezzel sem lesz jobb, ha magadat okolod. Dóri nem akarná, hogy magadat okold. – Megerősítésként újra megszorítom a kezét. Nem válaszol, a távolba mered.

Hosszú percekig állunk csendben, már épp kezdem magam kínosan érezni, amikor Jani elengedi a kezem, közelebb lép a sírkőhöz és végigsimít a vésett betűkön.

– Nem hoztam neked virágot, szerelmem, illett volna, tudom – mondja lassan. – Sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem hamarabb, sajnálom, hogy nem voltam itt, hogy nem voltam melletted.

A vállára teszem a kezem. Összerezzen az érintésemre.

S továbbra is a távolba meredve újra elkapja kezem és összekulcsolja ujjainkat, amitől a szívem megint heves dobogásba kezd.

– Menjünk haza. – Még mindig nem néz rám, miközben kimondja a szavakat. Csak bólintani tudok. A szavak a torkomon ragadnak, a furcsa érzéssel csatázva a mellkasomban.

Amikor hazaérünk lefekszik aludni, megnyugtat, hogy semmi baj nem lesz, nyugodtan vágjak neki a streamnek. Órákig bámulom, ahogy alszik, nem tudok elszakadni tőle, ahogy a furcsa érzéstől sem tudok megszabadulni a gyomromban, torkomban és mellkasomban. kicsit olyan, mintha hányingerem lenne.

Háromnegyed kettőkor ráveszem magam, hogy bemenjek a stúdióba, de kelletlenül csinálom végig az egész streamet, sok kulacstöltéssel, pisiszünettel. Persze ezek csak a kifogások, mert valójában Janit ellenőrzöm. Lélegzik minden alkalommal és viszonylag nyugodtan alszik folyamatosan. Egyszer sem ébred fel. Fél hatkor azonnal lelövöm az adást. Egy perccel sem vagyok hajlandó tovább itt ülni, így nem.

Nem ébred fel, amikor bemegyek a szobába. Megigazítom rajta a takarót és halkan kisunnyogok. Rendelek valamit kaját kettőnknek és akármennyire is kerülgetem a halószobát egy idő után beadom a derekam és bemegyek. Nyugodt szuszogás.

Sokáig figyelem az ajtóból, ahogy emelkedik és süllyed a mellkasa.

Lassan közelítem meg, leülök az ágy szélére, de nem csinálok semmit, csak figyelem az arcát, nem akarom felébreszteni, de tudom, hogy muszáj lesz.

Olyannyira sokáig ülök mellette és nézem, hogy megszólal a csengő, ami a kajánk érkezését is jelenti. Jani megmoccan az éles hangra, de el kell szakadnom a bámulásától. Beengedem a futárt, felkapom a pénztárcám és kimegyek elé. Rendezem a költségeket, megköszönöm és azonnal visszasietek a lakásba. Lepakolok a konyhába és újra bemegyek feketehajú barátom szobájába.

Nyitott szemmel fekszik az ágy közepén, egyik karja a feje alatt van, az egyik lába fel van húzva, engem figyel.

– Jót aludtál? – érdeklődöm kedvesen.

– Mennyi az idő?

– Negyed hét.

– Akkor ezek szerint, igen.

– Örülök – préselem ki magamból a szavakat.

– Ki csengetett?

– Hívtam magamnak egy kurvát – próbálok poénkodni. Nem mond semmit, de apró mosoly jelenik meg ajkain. – Amúgy kaját rendeltem – vallom be. – Éhes vagy?

– Kicsit.

– Gyere – mondom, miközben már meg is fordulok és elindulok a konyhába. Jani engedelmesen követ.

Halkan kajálunk, nem tudom, hogy azért nem szól, mert még álmos vagy csak nem akar. Én nem szeretnék követelőzőnek tűnni, ezért csak várom, hogy mondjon valamit, de nem teszi. Miután befejezzük a vacsorát elmegy zuhanyozni, ezután én is befoglalom a fürdőt. Megmosakszom, mosok hajat, megborotválkozok. Csak a szokásos.

Sokáig gondolkodom, hogy hova feküdjek le aludni, menjek-e egyből Janihoz vagy a délutáni után már nem kell többet vele aludnom. Végül győz a makacsságom és a kanapéra telepszek le. Kis tépelődés után el is ragadnak az álmok.

 

_Úszok és fázom. Jeges vízben vagyok._

_A felismeréssel együtt pánik tör rám, mégsem hagyom abba az úszást. Amikor megpillantom a partot, egyre gyorsabban csapkodom a vizet, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjek. Így a hideg is enyhül, de egyre jobban fáj._

_A parton Jani áll. Nekem kiabál. Habár nem hallom őt, de látom az arcát. Kétségbe esés és rémület. Még feljebb veszem a sebességet, eszeveszettül teperek előre, hogy közelebb kerüljek hozzá. Iszonyatosan fáj minden újabb mozdulat, kicsordulnak a könnyeim is, de nem foglalkozok vele, csak arra koncentrálok, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjek hozzá, hogy segíthessek rajta, hogy megtudjam, mi a baj._

_– Pisti! – hallom meg végre a hangját hosszas és fájdalmas tempózás után._

_Vissza akarok neki ordítani, de ahogy kinyitom a szám víz kerül a tüdőmbe és azonnal köhögni kezdek. A szemüveges arca egyre rémültebb._

_Amikor odaérek hozzá meglátom, hogy testén késszúrások vannak. Azonnal kikecmergek a vízből, s Jani pont ekkor rogy össze. Felé kapok, hogy odahúzzam magamhoz, elállítsam a vérzést, valahogy bekössem a sebeit, de késő. Teste élettelenül hullik a jeges vízbe._

_– Ne!_

 

Amikor felébredek az éles hangra, kell egy kis idő, amíg észreveszem, hogy társam valóban ordít. Sírva ordít. Azonnal felpattanok és meg sem állok a rohanásban egészen az ágyáig. Szótlanul ülök mellé, húzom magamhoz és hagyom, hogy kisírja magát a vállamon. Hülye voltam, amikor azt hittem, hogy tud aludni nélkülem is.

Fejét a vállamba fúrja azonnal, én pedig minden kérdés vagy egyéb gondolat nélkül húzom közelebb és simogatom a hátát, hogy lenyugodjon. Gépiesen teszem a dolgom, nyugtatom őt.

Még akkor is szorítja a pólómat, amikor már lecsendesednek érzelmei, a könnypatak eláll, csak szipogva fekszik rajtam.

– Dórival álmodtam – mondja olyan váratlanul, hogy összerezzenek. – Megint ugyanazt. Üldözött, aztán elszúrt.

Egyszerűen nem tudok megszólalni, bámulom tőlem alig pár centire lévő arcát. A sötét miatt szemei helyén csak fekete üresség van. Az utóbbi egy hét miatt megszoktam már, hogy folyamatosan szemüveg nélkül látom, így sokkal könnyebb figyelni a tekintetét, s most kifejezetten zavar, hogy nem látom a mélybarna szemeit.

Hiába küzdöttem egész nap egy különös érzéssel a mellkasomban, hiába mondta a belső hang, hogy ez már _túl sok_ és ezellen küzdenem kéne, hagyom az egészet a picsába és megkeresem kezét, hogy azúttal én fonjam össze ujjainkat. Nem reagál, továbbra is csak bámul rám.

– Nincs semmi baj és nem is lesz.

Vállamra dönti a fejét válasz helyett. Ha eddig nem volt elég közel, akkor most túl közel van. A levegő belémszorul, a furcsa érzés kezd körvonalazódni, egyedül a heves szívdobogásom és saját zihálásom hallom percekig. Nem lehet, képzelgés, ez nem igaz, én nem vagyok _olyan._ A pánik, mert tudom, hogy pánik azonnal elkap és nem tudok mit tenni. Bizonygatom, hogy márpedig ez a érzés nem _az az érzés,_ de a testem nyilvánvaló jeleit hiába tagadom.

Olyan hirtelen szakítom meg az érintkezést, hogy Janinak nincs ideje észrevenni és csak ledől a párnákra. Szinte kiszaladok az ágyból.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezi feketehajú barátom, de kirohanok a szobából, meg sem állok egészen a táskámig, ahol felkapom a farmeromat és sietősen zárom magam mögött a bejárati ajtót. Csak úgy suhanok lefelé a lépcsőn, holott mehetnék lifttel is, sőt biztos hamarabb odaérnék, de úgy érzem kell a levegő, így inkább csak futok.

Amikor megtalálom a kesztyűtartóban a vészhelyzetekre eltett doboz cigimet, hangosan sóhajtok fel és azonnal rágyújtok. A szívem nem akar lenyugodni három szál után sem, csak gondolkodok mindenen, de nem jutok magammal előrébb semmire. Szeretnék elszaladni, bár ugyanakkor visszamenni is. Egyiket sem érzem helyesnek. Ha hazamegyek akkor megfutamodok, ha pedig vissza Janihoz a vesztembe, az őrültebe rohanok.

A gyújtó kattan és egy újabb hangos sóhajjal fújom ki a sokaik cigim füstjét. Valamelyest lenyugtat és kikapcsol, de minden más gondolatom egy bizonyos János körül forog, hogy mennyire nem akarok felmenni, hogy mi ez az egész. Eltelt négy nap és én máris furcsán viselkedem, az érzéseim megmagyarázhatatlanok, olyan dolgokra gondolok, aminkre nem kéne, mert egyszerűen _túl beteg._

Amikor ismét bezáródik mögöttem az lakás ajtaja csak bámulok magam elé, hogy merre induljak el. _Nem kívánhatom őt, nem kívánhatom őt, nem kívánhatom őt_ – mantrázom magamban, miközben bemegyek a halószobába, hogy szemügyre vegyem a csatorna másik felét, hátha lélegzik még, hátha jól van és a kirohanásom után sem akar megfojtani egy kanál vízben.

Ébren fekszik az ágyban.

– Bocs, ki kellett mennem rágyújtani.

– Érzem – mondja undorodva, de azért hozzámbújik.

– Aludj, ne szagolgass!

Nem válaszol, csak belefúrja a fejét a vállamba, ahogy mindig. Próbálom legyőzni az érzéseimet és mantrázni, de csak egyre érdekesebben, gyorsabban ver a szívem. _Nem kívánhatom őt._


	3. Nem szeretsz viszont, hogy rohadj meg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina Maya kölyke, foxi keverékek.  
> Ash (aki Ashan One után kapta a nevét) egy szürke kaukázusi keverék.  
> Minden kutya menhelyi meg mentett, nekem ne gyertek emiatt :D

Minden nap egyre hosszabb, ahogy telik az idő. Egy hét, két hét. Az esték nehezek, a reggelek őrjítőek.

Kemény farokkal kelek, bosszankodva csinálom végig a HH-kat, s amikor végre késznek érzi magát egy streamre és én is késznek érzem őt, hogy a srácok lássák, enyhül az egész. Az éjjelek így is rosszak, az álmaim túlfűtöttek, a reggeleim fájdalmasak.

Szeptember elején aztán végre csendesedik a közönség is, a munka, az idegesség lecsökken. Sokkal könnyebb úgy csinálni, hogy végre nem nekem kell mindent megoldanom. Nem faggatnak, hogy mi van Janival. Elmondja nekik, amit nem is értem miért tesz, de talán megkönnyebbül tőle. Nem hozza fel Dórit, nem beszél az álmairól, nyugodtabban alszik.

Keveset megyek haza, legtöbbször csak a cuccaimért, Zita mos ránk, de sokszor nem találom otthon, leginkább soha, így beszélni sem tudok vele. Pedig tudom, hogy kéne, elmondani, hogy nem halad semerre a kapcsolatunk így, mert valaki más bemászott a képbe. _Egy szemüveges, feketehajú férfi..._

Amikor decemberben megkapjuk azt az emailt, hogy hivatalosak vagyunk egy LA-ben lévő rendezvényre, ami februárban lesz, kicsit felborul minden. Zita kipakolja a holmimat, végleg beköltözök Janihoz, kicsit összetörök, de nem azért, amiért kéne. Így már tényleg nem tudom letagadni az érzéseimet, nincs hova menekülnöm előlük. Elhozom tőle a három kutyát, nem tudom otthagyni őket, ők a gyerekeim, a mentett ebek, akik már évek óta mellettem vannak. Jani apró lakását így benépesítjük. A napi kétszeri kutyasétáltatások egy idő után megerősítik a szemüvegest, megnyílik, egyre könnyebben beszél mindenről, egyre egyszerűbb vele mindent megcsinálni, magától is dolgozik. Már csak néha látom az a pici fekete árnyat a szemében, olykor éjszaka is felriad, de nem ordítva, sírva, mint eddig, hanem csak megrezzen karjaim közt és szinte azonnal vissza is alszik.

A karácsonyi LEGO streamet egyedül kell végig csinálnom, mert megbetegszik, amíg legózom ő alszik. Sokszor nézek rá, de a legtöbb időben a kutyákra bízom, hogy haladjak a LEGO-zással. Az ebek ezalatt az idő alatt, ahogy folyamatosan mellette voltak megszerették, így nem okoz gondot, hogy figyeljenek rá, sőt el se akarnak moccanni mellőle. Ash néha kijön és a lábamhoz fekszik, de a két szuka nem hajlandó elmozdulni a betegágy mellől, őrzik Janit.

Mivel egyedül kell építenem, ezért csak csak a cucc felét rakom össze, de így is 18 órán keresztül megy a stream. Konkrétan egy élőhalottként rogyok az ágyra a végén. Úgy érzem magam, mint aki nagyon részeg és másnapos egyszerre. Szédülök, fáj a fejem és már össze-vissza beszélek. Jani közelsége persze nem segít. Minél közelebb van, annál jobban szédülök. A megszokás, hogy összebújva alszunk a legrosszabbat hozza ki belőlem. Gyerekként bújok hozzá és húzom egyre csak közelebb. Meg akarom csókolni, túl közel van és hiába tudom, hogy helytelen az egész, valahogy a szédülés, a fáradtság azt súgja, hogy ez nagyon jó így, tegyem meg. A hátát simogatom, miközben közelebb és közelebb húzódom, pedig már így sem férne közénk semmi sem. Tudom, hogy érzi miért húzódok egyre közelebb, én is érzem, megőrjít ez a keménység.

– Jani – suttogom halkan.

Rám emeli tekintetét. Szája elnyílik egy kicsit és nem tudom többé visszafogni magam. Óvatosan összeérintem szánkat. Szinte hozzá sem érek, olyan óvatos vagyok. Közben teljes testemben remegek. Visszacsókol, talán még lassabban, lágyabban.

Nyom a fejem, nagyon fáj, csukott szemmel még jobban szédülök és ez az érzés is rátesz az egészre. Végül a szervezetem feladja és egyszerűen csak elalszom. A sötétben lebegek, s pici fejfájással, fáradtan kelek. Jani nincs mellettem, amitől egyszerre leszek szomorú és ideges. Minden ébredéskor az első, amit meglátok az ő, vagy ha nem is látom, de legalább érzem a hátamhoz, mellkasomhoz simuló testét. Hónapok óta nem aludtam egyedül, sőt évek óta, de Zitával már sosem volt ilyen, mint Janival. Már rég nem rémálmok miatt alszunk együtt vagy, mert nincs másik ágy, egyszerűen csak megszoktuk így és már képtelenek lennénk máshogy csinálni. Nem jó nélküle ébredni.

Kimászok az ágyból, hátrahagyva az aggasztó gondolataim nagy részét. Csak Janira tudok gondolni. Mindenhol keresem a tekintetemmel, pedig nincs a szobában, ez nyilvánvaló.

Fel se öltözök, alsóban megyek ki a szobából. Utam a konyhába vezet, ahol némi koffeint veszek magamhoz, majd azonnal a stúdióba megyek. Nem túl nagy ez a lakás, hacsak épp nem szarik, akkor a gépek mellett lesz.

De nem a gépek mellett találom meg. A valaha nappaliként funkcionáló ma már csak „elő-stúdiónak” hívott szobában díszít egy karácsonyfát. Majdnem elejtem a kávésbögrém, amikor meglátom. Mindenre számítottam. PUBG-zni fog, vágni, recskázni, bármi. De karácsonyfa?

Tudom, hogy december 23. van, de annyira nem volt meg egyikünkben sem a karácsonyi hangulat eddig, hogy azt hittem idén kihagyjuk ezt az egész felhajtást. Egy ideje már jobban van, a rémálmai ha nem is eltűntek, de csendesedtek, az biztos és _az a fekete folt_ is csak esetenként jelenik meg. De én úgy gondoltam, hogy idén se fa, se ajándékok, se felhajtás. Nem beszéltünk róla, ezt én könyveltem el magamban. Ez az első karácsonya Dóri nélkül, nem tudom, hogy érzi magát ezzel kapcsolatban. Még mindig nem tudom, hogy érzi magát, túl jól színészkedik. Van, amikor egy nyitott könyv, van, amikor egy megfejthetetlen rejtvény. S én pedig nem tudom elhinni, hogy minden rendben van, mert, hát, rohadtul nincs. Igen, tudom, hónapok teltek el, de rémálmos hónapok, nekem ezek után semmi kedvem nem lenne a felhajtáshoz, ha én lennék ő. Nyilván nem én vagyok ő, nem vagyunk egyformák, meg aztán Janin nem lehet józanul eligazodni. Sőt néha részegen se. Az élet mellette mindig egy hullámvasút lesz, egy útvesztő, az a fajta, aminek örülsz, ha kitalálsz, mert a falak meg akarnak ölni. Szóval nem könnyű. De hát egy ninjon szeret veszélyesen élni, nemdebár?

Az ajtóban állva figyelem, ahogy díszít. A kutyák a kanapén fekve nézik, de ahogy meglátnak azonnal odaszaladnak hozzám. Ennyit a lopakodásról.

– Levittem őket meg enni is kaptak – lépdel mellém halkan Jani.

– Köszönöm – préselem ki a szavakat magamból. – Amúgy – szólítom meg pár perc után újra. – Mi a faszt csinálsz?

– Karácsony lesz – válaszol egyszerűen.

– Azt tudom, de azt hittem nem akarsz ünnepelni, mindazok után… – megakadok a mondat közepén. _Ami Dórával történt…_

– Szeretem a karácsonyt, te is szereted – rántja meg a vállát. – Ja és anyáéknál vacsorázunk holnap.

– Ketten? – húzom fel a szemöldököm.

– Jobb szeretnél itthon maradni? – Különös érzés fog el az _itthon_ szótól. Megrázom a fejem.

– Na látod. Rántotthús hegyek lesznek, régen láttak már a szüleim, mindig kérdezik, hogy mi van veled, most majd meg tudják. Nem voltam náluk, nem találkoztunk, mióta… – elharapja a mondat végét. Kezét az arcába temeti, sírni kezd. Teste remeg, zihál. Fejét össze-vissza kapkodja.

Olyan gyorsan kapok utána, hogy a bögre kirepül a kezemből a szőnyegre, csak a csattanást hallom, de teljesen leszarom, másik bögrét lehet venni, de Janiból nincs másik, ha most itt szívrohamot kap nekem. És azt én se élném túl.

Először csak az arcára teszem a kezem, könnyes szemeiben félelem csillan meg.

– Tudom, hogy haragszol – motyogja.

– Itt vagyok, Jani, nyugalom – húzom magamhoz. A testét rázza a zokogás és zihálás. Próbálom megállítani, hogy ne rángassa a fejét össze-vissza, de csak elborolunk. A karjaimban tartom, akárcsak egy apró gyermeket, simogatom, nyugtatni próbálom. Nem tudom, hogy melyikünk szíve ver hevesebben, ki fél jobban, ő vagy én.

– Kicsit…

– Nyugi, foglak – simogatom tovább.

– Szereti… nagyon… nagyon… szereti…

– Jani, Jani, Jani. Shh, nyugi, itt vagyok.

– Szerette! – ordít fel.

– Nyugi – próbálkozom tovább, de teljesen reményveszettnek érzem az egész szituációt.

– Szerette! – kiáltja újra.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve szájára tapasztom a sajátomat. Azt az egy álomszerű csókot sem tudom, mikor fogom kiheverni, de megteszem. Lassan, puhatolózva csókolom, de nem tart sokáig a lassú tánc, szinte azonnal utat enged nyelvnemnek. Vadul ostromlom, csatázunk. Csak percek után hagyjuk abba. Levegőre van szükség.

Félve nézem arcát, ahogy még mindig zihál, de legalább a sírása abbamaradt.

– Jani, vegyél egy mély levegőt, nézd. – Lassan elkezdek lélegezni. Utánoz. – Ki és be. Nyugalom, nincs semmi baj. Itt vagyok, foglak – ismétlem el sokadjára.

A lassú ki- és belégzéseknek köszönhetően az én szívem se akar már kiugrani a helyéről és Jani is megnyugszik. Szép lassan elalszik a karomban, ahogy simogatom.

Kényelmetlenül ülök a padlón, de nem merek megmozdulni. Halkan, nyugodtan szuszog, néha szipog. Órákig maradunk így, amíg fel nem ébred. A kutyák is mellénk telepednek, Ash hátamnak veti a sajátját és úgy őriz minket. Nina és Maya Jani mellé kuporodnak.

– Mi történt? – kérdezi ijedten azonnal, ahogy kinyílik a szeme.

– Asszem pánikrohamod volt.

– Hogy mi? – tápászkodik fel.

– Pánikroham. Össze-vissza beszéltél, sírtál, kapkodtad a levegőt, de lenyugtattalak valahogy és bealudtál.

– Jesus! – tátja el a száját.

– Én is megijedtem – vallom be halkan.

– Ne haragudj!

– Nem haragszom – mondom mosolyogva. – Jól vagy?

– Aha. Csak nem emlékszem semmire.

– Talán jobb is – mondom halkan, szinte csak magamnak.

– Mondtam, hogy anyáéknál vacsizunk holnap? – tereli a témát.

– Igen. Biztos ezt akarod, Jani?

– Mit? Vacsorázni a szüleimmel? Persze. Szeretem a szüleimet.

– Nem erre gondoltam. A színjáték, amit játszol. Jani, átlátok rajtad. Nem véletlenül volt pánikrohamod. Tudom, hogy még mindig nem vagy jól.

– Nem is leszek – szól közbe. – Hiányzik.

– Tudom.

– El sem tudod képzelni, hogy milyen. Hogy mit érzek.

– De attól nem kéne ezt csinálnod! – vágom a fejéhez. – Próbálkozom! Segíteni akarok! De nem hagyod!

– Mert nem tudsz segíteni!

– De tudnék, ha hagynád, baszdmeg! Azért vagyok itt, mert a barátod vagyok! Nem azért alszom veled összebújva, mert nem akarok segíteni! Nem azért viselem el ezeket a fura érzéseket minden nap, mert nem akarok segíteni! Szeretlek, te fasz, ez azt jelenti, hogy bármit megtennék, hogy jobban érezd magad! Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor látlak poénkodni Azmoval, mosolyogni vagy csak nyugodtan aludni, azt hiszem egy kicsit könnyebb már, hogy nincsenek többé rémálmaid, nem gondolsz Dórira. Aztán persze pánikrohamot kapsz vagy ordítva ébredsz, látom azt a sötét foltot a tekintetedben és kezdődik előlről, a kurva életbe, kezdődik előlről az egész. Hozzámbújsz, mint egy kisgyerek és sírni tudnék, mert tudom, hogy nem szeretsz viszont. Bármennyire is buzis is ez, nem szeretsz viszont, hogy rohadj meg! – Hatalmasat nyelek. _Ha már elkezdted, István, nem hagyhatod abba._ – Azt hiszed nekem könnyű? A szívem majd megszakad érted… – Elcsuklik a hangom és nem tudok tovább beszélni. A sírás és az ájulás kerülget.

– Pisti… - szólít meg hosszú hallgatás után, de képtelen vagyok a szemébe nézni, sőt itt maradni egyáltalán. Elrohanok, felveszek egy nadrágot meg egy pólót, az ajtó mellett a cipőm és kabátomat kapkodva majd hangosan csattan mögöttem a bejárati ajtó. Szaporán lélegzem, fogalmam sincs hová mehetnék, mert valójában nem akarok elmenni, de most itt maradni sem.

Lassan lesétálok a lépcsőn, kint megcsap a hideg. A sötét és kihalt utca még inkább a sírást hozza rám. Vissza kéne fordulnom, de mégse teszem, ismételten a kesztyűtartóban lévő cigisdobozhoz fordulok, némi lelki vigasz és nyugtatás reményében.

Szálról szálra gyújtok, s még akkor sem érzem magam teljesen nyugodtnak, amikor az utolsó is elfogy. Ülök a ház előtt a járdán, hallgatom a semmit és szomorú vagyok. Habár fogalmam sincs miért.

Csak akkor állok fel, amikor már érzem, hogy teljesen átfagytam. Belököm az ajtót és meglátom Janit. Könnyes szemekkel áll a lépcső alján. Utánam jött.

– Jani…

– Na, ide figyelj, Fábián István! Végig fogsz hallgatni és nem fogsz megint elrohanni, mint valami kislány! – mondja keményen. Csak pislogni tudok a meglepettségtől. – Tudod – kezd bele, miközben egyre közelebb sétál hozzám. – Én is szeretlek, te idióta – mondja az arcomtól mindössze pár centire. Megfogja a kezem és a szemembe néz. Óráknak tűnő másodpercekig fürkészem az arcát. Ilyen közelről még sosem láttam őt, pedig nagyon sok videót és streamet vágtam és vágok én is a mai napig. Szemei – habár most csak a fény miatt – sötétbarnák. Boldogság csillog bennük, ahogy mosolyában is látom, hogy mennyire ki tudna ugrani most a bőréből. Látom az igazi Janit, az önfeledt gyermeket, a boldog, jóllakott óvodást. Látom azt az embert, akit mindennél többre tartok, aki a legfontosabb, már nem azért, mert beleestem, mint vak ló a szakadékba, hanem mert ő mindig itt volt nekem. Még akkor is, amikor mindenki mást, sőt őt is elküldtem a picsába, de ő nem ment el. Látom azt az ember, akiért mindent megtennék, s nem azért, mert most történt egy ilyen tragédia, nem azért, mert beleszerettem, mert _túl vagyunk a barátságon,_ bármikor tűzbe mennék érte. Mert fontos, az érzéseim felszínre törése előtt is az volt, amikor „még csak” Jani és Pisti voltunk, az elején. Mindig ő számított a legjobban. Amikor kitaláltam, hogy stream legyen, akkor is azt vártam, hogy ő mit mond majd rá, a srácok másodlagosak voltak, mert számomra Jani véleménye volt mindig a mérvadó. Őt néztem mindig, előtérbe helyezve bárkivel szemben. Olykor Zitával szemben is, sőt a legtöbbször rá hallgattam, nem a barátnőmre. Rá, aki csak egy haver, munkatárs, barát. Igen, ez már akkor sem volt igaz, mielőtt Dóri meghalt, mert az érzéseim akkor is ott voltak, csak most lettek kristálytiszták. Olyan nekem ő, mint a kisdednek az édesanyja, nem tud nélküle élni, nem tud tőle elszakadni.

Simogatni kezdi kézfejem, amire odakapom, leszegem a fejem, de azonnal megemeli államat, hogy a világ legédesebb csókját lehelje ajkaimra. Lassan csókol, mintha félne, hogy elszaladok megint. Óvatosan puhatolózik, játszik számmal. habár aranyos és mézízű játéka hamar megunom és olyan éhesen és vadul kezdem ostromolni, mintha még sosem csókoltam volna meg senkit. Habár… _így_ még valóban nem csókoltam senkit. Nyelvem azonnal behatol, hogy vad csatába kezdjen az övével. Elengedi az kezeim és a nyakamba csimpaszkodik, majd a hajamba túr, kicsit meg is húzza. A derekánál fogva húzom közelebb, leszarva, hogy a lépcsőházban állunk, ahol bárki megláthat. Minden elfojtott érzésem beleadom a csókba. Csak egy pillanatnyi levegővételre engedem el, hogy aztán újra megcsókoljam. Zihálva vállunk el egymástól. Hatalmas vigyorral az arcán szótlanul kulcsolja össze ujjainkat és húz a lépcső felé. Csak halkan felsétálunk a lakásba egy szó nélkül.

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezem, miután bezáródik mögöttünk az ajtó.

– Fogalmam sincs.

– Azt se tudom mi történt. Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy nem fogok felébredni, hogy ez az egész csak egy álom. Túl boldog vagyok, ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

– Igaz – mondja és arcon csókol. – Egy ideje már nem csak rémálmaim vannak. Régóta érzem, hogy a szomorúság mellé valami különös vonzalom társult. Dórit még nem tudtam elengedni, de téged pedig már nem tudlak elengedni. Szeretlek, vagy mi... – mondja suttogva, kicsit bizonytalanul ezt az utolsó mondatot.

– Én is szeretlek – nézek a szemeibe őszintén. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csináljunk. Talán az lesz a legjobb, ha titkoljuk, ami itt köztünk történik.

– Hát nem is akartam comingout videót felvenni – dünnyögi mosolyogva. Én is elmosolyodom a gondolatra. Vajon hányan hagynák itt a csatornát emiatt?

Miután ezt megbeszéljük, befejezzük a karácsonyfa feldíszítését, már nekem is több kedvem van ünnepelni, megkaptam az ajándékot, amire hónapok óta várok és édesebb az íze, mint valaha is reméltem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsi, hogy ilyen rövid lett, tudom hosszabbat ígértem, de ha egyszer megvolt a tökéetes lezárás... :D  
> Mindenesetre, ha nem utáltok annyira, mint lehet, akkor like, komment, feliratkozás, mert jönnek a videók, izé... fejezetek.


End file.
